


Post Sateda

by jo463



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-19
Updated: 2011-06-19
Packaged: 2017-10-20 13:40:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/213357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jo463/pseuds/jo463
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer: Not mine, unfortunately<br/>Summary: Rodney checks on Ronon after Sateda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Post Sateda

Letting out a quiet moan, Rodney stood up from the computer where he had been working. It had been about five hours since his team had returned from rescuing Ronon from Sateda. He had been trying to determine if it was possible to locate any other runners using the same method he had used to find Ronon. Unfortunately, he hadn't been able to locate others. Now he was going to head to his quarters to rest after making a quick stop by Ronon's to check on him.

 

When Rodney got to Ronon's quarters, he knocked quietly on the door. When no one answered, he debated quickly on whether he should open the doors or not. Leaning towards making sure Ronon was alright, he bypassed the door lock and then entered the quarters.

 

“What do you want?” Ronon growled.

 

“I know you're really not okay but I wanted to check on you,” replied Rodney.

 

Ronon rose to his feet and stalked over to Rodney. Rodney stood his ground even though he really wanted to flinch away. Suddenly, Ronon's arms were around Rodney. He buried his face in the crook of Rodney's neck and sobbed out his despair. Rodney was very uncomfortable but he awkwardly wrapped his arms around Ronon's waist and made soothing noises to him.

 

A few minutes later, Ronon's sobs slowly ended but he stayed in Rodney's embrace.

 

“I kept having flashbacks while I was on Sateda,” Ronon whispered. “They were really vivid, especially the ones about Melina.”

 

“Melina was your wife, right?” asked Rodney.

 

“Yeah,” Ronon responded. “It made me realize just how much I had missed her. That made me kind of sad especially since I feel so much more for someone here on Atlantis than I ever did for her.”

 

“You have a girlfriend here on Atlantis?” Rodney forced out.

 

“No, not a girlfriend.”

 

“You're not telling me that you are lusting after Colonel Sheppard are you?” Rodney gasped out.

 

Ronon's response was to raise his head up and look in Rodney's eyes before slowly lowering his head to kiss Rodney senseless. Rodney moaned into Ronon's mouth and then jerked his head back.

 

“Seriously? It's me? Wow! I can't believe it!” Rodney exclaimed right before he pulled Ronon back down into another kiss.

 

Ronon walked Rodney back to his bed and then lowered them both down without breaking the kiss. They only pulled away long enough to take each other's clothes off, worshiping every inch of skin they bared with their hands and mouths.

 

“Do you have any stuff?” Rodney panted.

 

Ronon reached into his bedside table and pulled out a small bottle of lube, laying it on the bed beside Rodney. They continued kissing and caressing for a few minutes until Ronon reached out and opened the bottle of lube, quickly coating his fingers. Rodney spread his legs wider for Ronon but then moaned loudly when Ronon reached back and started opening himself up.

 

“That is so hot,” Rodney breathed, running his hands down Ronon's sides to add a finger in with Ronon's. “Are you going to ride me hard Ronon?”

 

“Yeah,” Ronon answered. “You ready?”

 

“Always,” Rodney moaned. “Always.”


End file.
